Hotaru Imai
Hotaru is the best friend of Mikan Sakura, but left her when she went to the Alice Academy. She is the reason Mikan joined Gakuen Alice. Furthermore Hotaru is a elementary student in Gakuen Alice and has the Invention Alice. Hotaru also has a older brother, Subaru Story Before Story Hotaru lived with Mikan in a small village. The two became friends when Mikan and Hotaru won a contest together. She left,because the school was shutting down and by going Hotrau can get money to keep the school open. Hotaru let one of her inventions tell Mikan of her leave. In a special chapter Hotaru's life in the academy before Mikan came was revealed. Hotaru came to the academy double star and distanced herself from others with the help of her inventions. Hotaru stopped this when Inchou told her that if you get the Best Student Award. you where allowed to go home. This made Hotaru try hard so she could see Mikan and her parents. She also sent a letter to Mikan that was cold since it would be able to past the inspection. Best Friends Reunited Hotaru and Inchou are the class representatives, so with Mikan's transfer had to show her around the school. Hotaru did not know that the new student would be Mikan, wonders why she is here, and tells her to stay a why, because Mikan was crying. She then tells Mikan to stop crying and hugs her. She and Inchou then take her to their class and this makes Mikan excited and not listen to Hotaru saying her name. This makes Hotaru use her horse hoof invention to get her to listen and tells that she wants to get the best student award and that they do not know each other. Hotaru then watches Mikan making a fool of herself and saves her when a boy tries to hit Mikan and tells, that she can only make Mikan cry, and that she just lost the chance for the best student award. Though she tells Mikan to give her food to her. Northern Woods Arc Hotaru goes into the northern woods with Mikan and Incho, so that their classmates accept Mikan. Hotaru supplies the ride through the woods with her giraffe car invention. While there they meet Mr. Bear and Hotaru hides in her Caterpillar 1 to protect herself for him. Inchou asks Hotaru to help Mikan so she pours a bucket full of water on Mr. Bear. The group then leave before Mr. Bear dries up in Hotaru's car and Inchou explains Hotaru alice, the invention alice. She then tells Mikan that she should learn to take care of herself before coming to the academy,but also says that she and Inchou will help Mikan so she can get into the academy. Hotaru then answers Mikan questions about Nastume and then a Piyo appears wanting their food. This surprises everyone and this causes them to run away and they come across and capture him so that Ruka could take care of Piyo. When Ruka refuses she convinces him by almost hitting Piyo with a sleeping dart. Hotaru then takes pictures and sells them to animals when Ruka used his alice on Piyo. When Natsume arrives later she saves Mikan, but gets surrounded by Natsume's flames. She is saved by Mikan and is says that Mikan alice is selfish. but is happy that Mikan is now in the academy with her. After the Northern Woods Arc She tells Mikan that she is the technical class with Nonoko and is at the tea party when Mikan was introducing Tsubasa and explains the Mark of Punishment to Mikan. Hotaru is on Mikan' s team at the dodgeball match and wears her eggshell mask to protect her face. When Mikan goes in a crazy frenzy she accidentally hits Hotaru's face since she took her mask off making get out of the game. This does not stop Hotaru from helping by using her inventions to punish those who broke the rules to not use their alice. In the next chapter Hotaru tells Mikan that everyone has to endure with not seeing their love ones, but gives in and helps her. She then gives Mikan a letter with a eye (for seeing) and ear (for hearing) stickers so that she could find out if Narumi did send the letters. Later she and Incho tried to give a punished Mikan food, but was unable to to so they made Ruka do it. Hotaru then gave Mikan supplies to escape and unfortunately for Mikan it did not work well. At the end of the Chapter Hotaru was selling pictures of Ruka dressed as a girl to animals. She got them from using he spy bug. Before Alice Festival In the next chapter Hotaru drops a blackmail picture in front of Ruka and he chases after her.Hotaru and Ruka come across Narumi and Misaki having a conversation about Mikan and visiting her grandfather. Hotaru does not know Sumire's brother and had a bad selling of her blackmail. This makes Sumire's brother sad and he leaves. She comforts Mikan who is unhappy that her class is unpopular at the festival and tells her to leave when she she starts struggling and crying under her arm. She helps Mikan beg Natsume to take Mikan to Central Town. Hotaru then hits Mikan with one of her inventions when she got to excited and goes to sell it. She then helps Mikan earn money to buy some Howalon. Alice Festival Hotaru is having a auction and one of her items is Pigula Number 3. She demonstrates it and impresses her buyers who look like billionaires from around the world. Sumire explains how Hotaru gained the technical class two sponsors and more from the auction, which makes her very impressive. She later hangs around with Mikan at the festival, until a accident occurs. Hotaru approaches the person who took charge of the situation and it turns out to be her brother, Subaru Imai. This surprises everyone and the two go to talk alone (though Mikan and everyone were hiding, listening to their conversion and Mikan feels betrayed since Hotaru never told her). It turns out this is the first time they meet, because Subaru was brought to the academy before she was born. The conversation ends when Hotaru asks why he did not want to see their parents. Subaru states that it was unnecessary to meet them and Hotaru wonders if she will become as cold hearted as Subaru. She tells Mikan that her parents regretted sending Subaru at the academy before they could teach him the important things in life. Hotaru also says that by meeting Mikan she probably will not become like that. Hotaru at the dance wears a crown, because she won a individual award. Hotaru has many admirers who wish to dance with her, but she ignores them. After Mikan and Ruka dance Hotaru grabs Ruka's hand and tells Ruka that girl (Mikan) is so dense, which he does not understand. She then chooses Mikan to be her partner for the last dance. Chrismas Ball Hotaru at the ball meets her brother which starts a sibling fight. Later she gives Ruka a unappealing cake, knowing he was the cause for Mikan's odd behavior. Hotaru then goes hide in a ugly mask to hide from her fans and meets her brother who is doing the same. The two are seen dancing with each other, but both were trying to step on each other's feet. Hana Hime Arc Hotaru was one of the girls to be invited into the Hana Hime, With Ruka, Natsume, Youichi tagging along and Mikan who won the chance to come. The group arrives and meet Hi-sama who drools when she meets her. This makes Hotaru ask if Hi-sama is a 'freak', but is told that she is a 'weirdo' who is the protector of the school. The event starts and Hotaru is invinted by the Hana Hime members and plays games with them. While Hotaru and everyone were trying to find Natsume they run into Hayate who she fought with her fan which could also produce air attacks. Hayate who is angry at this breaks her egg mask with his alice and gains a huge crush on her. Hayate then follows her asking her questions and she ignores him. As Rui appears and Hotaru uses her Baka Gun at him when Rui tries to attack the group. She then speaks to Rui that her Baka Gun hit him by itself and threatens to hit her Baka Gun at Hayate when he tries to warn her about Rui. Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru then leave while Tsubasa and Youichi fight to find Natsume. After hearing Ruka and Natsume's past story the three split up. Hotaru calls Mikan via panda phone to inform her that they found Natsume. She is behind Natsume with Ruka telling Mikan to come behind Natsume, because his alice would protect them from Nobara's ice alice. Hotaru like Mikan and Ruka gets her neck stung by a bug controlled by Yakumo. After Persona inflicts his alice on Mikan Hotaru attempts to use her Baka Gun on him, but Mikan pushes him away seeing that he could inflict Hotaru too. She and everyone then go to the hospital to see her brother, Subaru. At the hospital Hotaru tries to blackmail her brother to cure Mikan. She then help spread the news about Aoi. Hotaru witnesses Mikan use her second alice (stealing alice). Hotaru and everyone else say goodbye to Aoi at the front gate. Sports Festival Arc Hotaru is put on the white team. She is a participant in the obstacle race and was able to pass through the giant plant stage by using her light bumblebee back to fly over it. At the next stage the, cosplay stage, Hotaru was dressed as a codfish, much to her admirers to disappointed, but they got over it quickly. She made it not in record time and weakly threw the baton to Natsume. After the cheerleading competition Hotaru tried to befriend Luna, because she was suspicious of her. She almost got controlled by Luna's alice, but was saved by Ruka who interfered, though she was getting out her Baka Gun to hit Luna. During the Horseback race Hotaru is a general for her team and bulit a robot to carry her teammtes. She later grabs Mikan with her robot's arm near Luna, thus encouraging Mikan to fight Luna. Current Arc During the soul shuffle chapters, Hotaru while in Mikan's body is confronted by Luna who says that Mikan has the stealing alice. In later chapters Hotaru is sent to the principal's office just like what Mikan's dream was this morning. When Mikan gets taken to the ESP's office she and everyone else follow and is reunited with Mikan when Mikan and Natsume escape. Hotaru then promises that they will meet up again. Sometime later she gets captured and gets taken to her punishment, but gets saved by Hayate. She and Mikan then are reunited once again and hug. It is then revealed that she went the office, because she was being sent to a foreign country. She later joins in traveling into the past with everyone else. Alice Hotaru has the invention alice which gives her ability invent many unusual or helpful things. Hotaru makes good use of her alice, because she shares the same alice of someone else, but her inventions are more popular. Some inventions would be Penguin, The Baka Gun, Horse/Deer Hoof, Egg Mask and Spy Bug. Notes and Trivia *Hotaru's name means 'firefly' in Japanese. *Even though she appears too perfect Hotaru is unable to swim. *Hotaru likes crabs, fish, peaches, and shrimp just like the author does. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Alice Category:Invention Alice